vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Arle Nadja
|-|Arle (Base)= |-|Valkyrie Arle= Summary Arle Nadja served as the main protagonist of the Madou Monogatari and Compile-era Puyo Puyo. Arle is a young wizard who travels the land with her pet rabbit-thing: Carbuncle, having encountered many foes on her way. Arle was often the target of Satan's affections despite her many rejections towards him. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B physically. At least 5-C, possibly High 5-A with magic | At least 5-C, possibly High 5-A | 2-C Name: Arle Nadja Origin: Puyo Puyo (Originally Madou Monogatari) Gender: Female Age: 5 (Madou Monogatari I) / 16 (current) Classification: Aspiring Wizard Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Summoning (Can summon jelly-like creatures called "Puyo" and use Nuisance Puyo against opponents. This process is named "Owanimo."), Magic Reflection (Via offsets; Revia and Bayohihihi can also reflect attacks), Statistics Amplification (Like other characters, her moves get stronger with each Puyo combo; Diacute doubles the strength of her magic in Madou Monogatari. Eclipse and Speed Up enhances her speed and agility respectively), Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (via Ice Storm), Energy Projection (via Jugem), Holy Manipulation (via Heaven Ray), Statistics Reduction (via Brain Dumbed, Lwark Woid, and Speed Down), Paralysis Inducement (via Bayoen), Empathic Manipulation (Bayoen can impress foes), Mind Manipulation (via Brain Dumbed), possible Telepathy (Brain Dumbed is reportedly used as a telepathic spell), Forcefield Creation (via Revia, Shield, Barrier, Don'een and Bayohihihi), Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation (via Stone), Air Manipulation (Wind and Tornado served as her wind spells; the latter empowered by purple Puyos), Explosion Manipulation (Blast fires explosive bullets), Homing Attack (via Magic Missile), Sleep Manipulation (Heedon and Sleep are sleep spells, although it isn't certain if Heedon and Sleep are the same spell), Status Effect Inducement (Can induce blindness), Fear Manipulation (via Spooky), Transformation (Illusion lets Arle turn into a dragon), Darkness Manipulation (Lwark Woid and Eclipse are dark-elemental spells, but they only work as status spells), Light Manipulation, Healing, Purification (Type 3 via Condia and Purifa), Resurrection, can unlock things with Unlocking Magic, limited Power Nullification (Ruipanko is best known for preventing Nuisance Puyo from appearing for 15 seconds), limited Teleportation (via Warp), BFR (Warp, if used offensively, can send enemies away with a portal), Portal Creation (via Warp). With items, Arle can make use of Light Manipulation (Light Ball), Flight (Limited flight with Parachute; true flight with Fairy's Feather), Earth Manipulation (The Elephant King Bracelet allows her to create earthquakes, though its use is situational), Vibration Manipulation (via Elephant King Bracelet), limited Forcefield Creation (via Spirit Tiara), Size Manipulation (the Toy Elephant allows Arle to shrink down and enter small holes), Damage Boost (via Magic Rings and the Pichi staff), Healing (via the Miho staff), Death Manipulation (the Rofu staff may kill enemies at random), Magic Restoration (the Papo staff and Momomo Sake can restore Arle's magic power), Summoning (via Puyo cards), Transformation (the Seraphim Orb allows Arle to transform into her Valkyrie form), Resurrection (via Seraphim Orb), Energy Boost (The Momomo Sake was likened to a modern energy drink. The Rei staff cuts Arle's mana usage in half), possible Reality Warping (The Seraphim Orb allows the user to bend reality to his or her whim; however Arle either rejected the power or hasn't tapped into most of its power), and Resistances to Magic (The Ruler's Mantle can provide resistance to divine magic such as that of the Phantom God), Heat Manipulation and Ice Manipulation (the Spirit Tiara allows the user to survive extreme heat and cold) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Holy Manipulation, Flight, Weapon Mastery, Resurrection (with Seraphim Orb) | All of Base Arle's abilities (excluding items) plus Acausality (Type 4; was stated to be an exception to the cycles and causal laws created by The Creator) and possibly Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: At least Wall level physically (should be comparable to a girl who smashed through a wall; can make use of Sukiyapodes' Hammer; Smashed her own door down); At least Moon level, possibly Dwarf Star level with magic (Went toe-to-toe against Carbuncle) | At least Moon level, possibly Dwarf Star level (Noticeably stronger than her base form) | Low Multiverse level (Fought against and defeated the Creator, who created dimensions that comprised the Madou world and is known as the Supreme Being. The Creator should be superior to even Ecolo, whose power would've affected the space of the three Puyo Puyo universes) Speed: Normal Human (Outran Honey Bee while she got chased by her) with Relativistic+ to FTL attack/magic speed (Able to compete in Puyo matches against Carbuncle) | Unknown but higher than her base form; Relativistic+ to FTL attack/magic speed | Unknown (The battle between Arle and the Creator spanned across dimensions) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can push boulders around) | At least Class 5 (Stronger than base Arle; can easily wield the Divine Lance, which is impractical but not impossible for a human without superhuman strength to use) | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Wall Class physically; at least Moon Class, possibly Dwarf Star Class with magic | At least Moon Class, possibly Dwarf Star Class | Low Multiversal Durability: At least Moon level, possibly Dwarf Star level (Can withstand attacks from Satan and Carbuncle) | At least Moon level, possibly Dwarf Star level | Low Multiverse level (Lasted centuries against the Creator) Stamina: Unknown | More limited than her base form | Nearly limitless (Arle's battle with The Creator lasted centuries) Range: Standard melee range physically; Several meters with Deep Forest Ribbon; Planetary with magic | Standard melee range physically; Several meters with the Divine Lance; Planetary with magic | Unknown. Likely Low Multiversal with magic Standard Equipment: None | Divine Lance, Divine Armor, and Seraphim Orb | None Optional Equipment: Arle can make use of a variety of items including the following: *'The Ruler's Mantle:' Also known as "The Sacred Garment." This allows her to protect herself from divine magic such as that of the Phantom God. *'Light Ball:' Creates a flash of light that blinds or disorients foes; used against the Will-O-Wisp *'Parachute:' Allows Arle to float down to safety presumably even out in space. *'Elephant King's Bracelet:' Arle can use these to cause earthquakes and smash through cracked stone floors. *'Sukiyapodes' Hammer:' Allows Arle to press rusty switches. *'Fairy's Feather:' Grants Arle wings that allow her to fly. *'Spirit Tiara:' A tiara that can provide a temporary barrier and allows her to withstand extreme heat and cold. *'Deep Forest Ribbon:' A ribbon that works like a boomerang or a grappling hook, allowing Arle to hit or grab faraway objects. *'Toy Elephant:' A small elephant that allows Arle to shrink down and get through small spaces. *'Magic Rings:' These rings boost the power of Arle's spells. There are five magic rings: Rere (Diacute), Rara (Fire), Riri (Ice), Ruru (Thunder), and Roro (all of Arle's spells). All these rings would require a recharge after use. *'Magic Staves:' There are several magic staves Arle can make use of. These staves are the Miho, Pichi, Rofu, Papo, and Rei staves. *'Dragon's Horn:' These delicacies restore all of Arle's MP and HP. Don't tell Draco about this. *'Puyo Cards:' Arle can summon several different monsters with these cards. Arle can summon up to two monsters in battle and they can be given stat-boosting gems. *'Seraphim Orb:' The Seraphim Orb allows Arle to resurrect people and transform into Valkyrie Arle. Other items can be found here: https://sorceressarle.tumblr.com/possessions Intelligence: Average with expertise in magic | Likely same as before | Unknown Weaknesses: Her magic can result in self-harm if used too much (her finger bled after overusing Ice Storm in Madou Monogatari 3). Her Light spell will make her more likely to encounter enemies. | Arle is unable to make use of any non-holy spells in this form. The form itself is a stressful form to maintain and isn't as efficient with her mana as her base form. If Arle pushes her body too much in this form, she will experience a very painful reversion and an extreme feeling of weakness that takes time to recover from. | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fire:' Arle casts a simple fireball. *'Ice Storm:' Arle would cast a blizzard. *'Diacute:' A spell of unknown nature often used as a signature spell by Arle and Carbuncle. In Madou Monogatari, this is used to boost the power of Arle's spells. Diacute can be stacked up to four times. *'Brain Dumbed/Mind Blast:' An awkwardly-named spell reportedly used as a telepathic spell. *'Jugem/Judgement:' A spell of unknown nature often used as a signature spell by Arle and Carbuncle. *'Heaven Ray:' Introduced in Puyo Puyo Fever. This move is a holy spell cast by Arle. *'Bayoen:' A spell of unknown nature often used as a signature spell by Arle and Carbuncle and is their most powerful spell. It is visualized with flowers or Japanese text. This spell can either paralyze or impress foes. *'Revia:' Arle creates a barrier that reflects/counters magic attacks. Additional spells are found here. Feats: Respect thread Key: Base | Valkyrie Arle | As the Cycleless Supreme Existence Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Energy Users Category:Holy Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Mind Users Category:Puyo Puyo Category:Sega Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Wizards Category:Teenagers Category:Paralysis Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Kids Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Wind Users Category:Air Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Fear Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Immortals Category:Purification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Valkyries Category:Armored Characters Category:Lance Users Category:BFR Users Category:Portal Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Death Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Hammer Users Category:Wing Users Category:Size Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Schoolgirls Category:Ring Users Category:Students Category:Sorcerers Category:Stone Walls Category:Armor Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Size Manipulation Users Category:Playable Characters